The PeachDay Boy
by Can-chan
Summary: It was Fukki's 15th birthday when he felt uneasy and confused. And to make it worse, the only people who ever cared about him seemed to have forgotten his birthday. Sitting by the riverbank, he made up his mind about life.


The Peach-Day Boy  
  
Can-chan's first Houshin fanfic! It's, of course, about Fukki, who is my favorite anime character. Yes. I am a Fukki fan. - I've to warn you that it might contain some spoilers, and it's very long. But, hey, I've edited it a bit...the rough draft was 12 pages long! I'm a very descriptive and boring writer, but please still review it. Oh, the little Bou-chan part is spoiling...ka ka ka ka ka!!! Enjoy!  
  
Peaches. Yum. Look at all the fuzzy and pink peaches. I want some! Peach...peach juice...peach cream...peach candy...peach bun...peach jell-o...peach cake...peach cake! Hey, that was my birthday cake last year! Peach flavored cake with peach stuffing and slices of peach toppings, sparked with peach candies, and covered with thick peach cream with peach icings. Peach  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig!" "Wah! Peaches!" Yelled Fukki as he woke up in the middle of his peach dream. He stared blankly at the ceiling until he became aware of the ringing alarm clock. He turned his head and frowned at it. "All right, ya lousy clock. I'm awake. You didn't have to wake me during a peach dream, ya idiot," he muttered as he turned off the clock.  
The sunlight crept into his room, making everything seem to glow. Fukki got out of bed and opened the curtains lazily, allowing the sun to shine a full blast into his dark room. He then stretched his neck a little to see the Tone River. He then smiled; he just remembered: It was his birthday. Was that why he dreamed about peaches and peach cakes? At the thought of peaches, his stomach grumbled faintly. Fukki tried to think about his History homework, but visions of peaches kept slipping into his mind....  
"Bou-chan! Breakfast! You're going to be late for school! BOU- CHAN!!" Dakki's sweet voice came from downstairs. Fukki glanced at his alarm clock and dashed out of the room.  
  
"I-I'm late!" Fukki gasped after getting dressed and washed. Dakki was placing peach buns on the dinning table when she stood up and smiled at Fukki.  
"You're not going to be late, Bou-chan! You're right on time. But you'll have to hurry up a bit if you want to catch up with that mild friend of yours," Dakki said cheerfully, and swished her long red hair back. Fukki mainly gazed at the beautiful woman in front of him, waiting.  
"What's wrong, pumpkin? Eat!" Dakki commanded. She pulled Fukki toward the table and forced him down on a chair. But still, Fukki just stared at Dakki.  
"Dakki....What day is today?" Fukki finally asked quietly. Dakki glanced at the calendar.  
"October 17, Thursday. That's less than five months until school ends, right? I was wondering about going to Sapporo during your break. It might still be cold there, but...." And Fukki heard no more of Dakki's travel plan, for he was lost in disappointment and a little anger. So she forgot my birthday, he thought hotly. A good thing to do when she's trying to be my mother. How could Taikoubou live with this hypocritical and careless woman?  
"...and then we could order all the delicious—Bou-chan? Are you okay?" Fukki jumped slightly. He stared at Dakki and then frowned.  
"Dakki, I'm not Taikoubou. I'm Fukki, remember?" Fukki said for the 25,789,516th time. Dakki looked slightly taken aback, but found her voice.  
"I'm sorry, Fukki. But you're so much like Taikoubou that—"  
"Ack! School! I'm gonna be late! Thanks for breakfast, Dakki! Bye!" Fukki interrupted Dakki, and made a new record from getting his jacket to running to his bicycle outside.  
  
Munching on a peach bun, Fukki cycled fast toward the corner of the street where his best friend waited for his. Panic rose when Fukki tried to find a sign of Fugen's brush-like blue hair.  
"U-gai-n! Ah zough fuu lef alriby!" yelled Fukki through chunks of buns. Fugen smiled his mild smile. He then reminded Fukki to swallow first. Obeying, Fukki swallowed the chunks and almost chocked.  
"What day is today?" asked Fukki hoarsely, praying that al least his best friend remembered. Fugen glanced at his watch.  
"Thursday, October 17. Oh, we've got a science quiz today."  
Fukki almost screamed with fury.  
  
School was just as exciting as fishing with a straight hook without touching the water. Everybody minded their own business and paid no attention to each other, especially Fukki and Fugen, who were the latest new students.  
Having dropped off Fugen at the corner of the street, Fukki rode on past his house to a big park. The park was one of those densely treed parks that doesn't have much people stopping by. And it was a good place to cool off or to be alone at. Fukki sat on the riverbank, leaning against a tall maple tree. The autumn air carried a few dried leaves around the trees, and a few got tangled in Fukki's reddish black hair. (C: )  
He has been, and always will be, an outsider. He didn't have any family except for Dakki, who was willing to be his mother. But that was only after the lose of her only son, Taikoubou, who have been taken away by his father due to their divorce. And just in the middle of all the confusion and grief, Fukki came out of nowhere in a little basket floating on the Abukuma River; and Dakki eagerly adopted him as son. Fukki and Taikoubou were alike, both on the outside and the inside. Except that Fukki's hair was slightly darker and loner, and his eyes duller and greener, people would have thought they were the same person. Fukki, according to Dakki, was quieter and less idiotic than Taikoubou; but they were both kind and understanding, yet reluctant to show it.  
The only true friend he ever had was just Fugen, who was annoyingly mild and indirect. They've been friends since kindergarten, and remained together all the way through now, in ninth grade. Fugen was probably the only person Fukki could talk to about his confusions and pains. The only person who could understand him. But sometimes he was just too mild and kind to all organisms and forgave all things, and would never told anybody to do anything. But no matter how annoying he is, Fukki still have to admit that Fugen's good points outnumbers his bad points five to one.  
Fukki sat up lazily. Why was he so mad and confused? Was it just because Dakki and Fugen forgot his birthday? Well, that's stupid to get so over reacted just because of that. No, it wasn't just that...it was everything. Everything from his birth to now...Dakki thinking he's Taikoubou, Fugen being so feminine, nobody getting used to him, the stupid gangs asking him to join, those snob girls who hovered over him, and his mysterious past....  
A slight breeze rippled Fukki's hair. He looked up at the tall maple trees, thinking. Everybody was like those trees, so grown and strong. They could survive through the winter and be independent. But Fukki was probably like those leaves, falling down just because of the wind and can't make it through the winter. Like the leaves being carried away by the wind, Fukki didn't really belonged anywhere, and wanders to anywhere he ended up at....  
Fukki jumped up suddenly. He swung his backpack over his arms and ran to his bike, shaking leaves out of his hair. The sun set behind Fukki, illumination a beautiful sky, and making the Tone River shine, like happy crystals dancing on red wine. Fukki cycled dangerously fast....He would gave Dakki another chance to know who he is and to be his mother. He'll focus on the present, not on the past or the future. Maybe he could really grow up someday...and be as strong as those trees.  
  
"Dakki! I'm sorry! I was—" Fukki had just banged into the house and yelled before he noticed anything. Something was wrong with the house. Plates and cups were scattered around the hall and the kitchen. Then someone came out of the kitchen and Fukki found himself face-to-face with Bukichi.  
"Fukki-san! Where were you? Your mother invited all your classmates over for a birthday party. But you never showed up, so we just ate. Come on! You got a lot of presents! There's still some peach cake left for you. Wow, you must really like peaches. All the food has something to do with peaches. And your birthday is still in the peach season. You know, your birthday should really be a peach-day. Haha. That's funny! You're the 'peach-day boy'! Hahahaha—"  
"Shut up, Bukichi. Where's Dakki?" Fukki said irritably. Bukichi appeared as if Fukki didn't say anything rude at all. He just grinned up crazily at Fukki.  
"Why do you call your mother that? She's in the kitchen. She's really worried about you. But I like her cooking. That's some mom you've got. She's nice and pretty, and funny and a good cook. I think—"  
"Bukichi, SHUT UP!!" Fukki yelled at Bukichi, who was temporary stunned. Ignoring him, Fukki ran into the kitchen. The kitchen was all messy with utensils and paper products scattered around. There was a bid half eaten peach cake on the table, and many other peach desserts and appetizers. The room was so messy that Fukki didn't even notice Dakki's red hair.  
"D-Dakki!" Dakki turned, her eyes slightly red from crying. She stared at Fukki for a few moments and started to weep softly. Fukki was shocked. He'd never seen his good-natured mother cry. Fukki took a final look at Dakki before running out of the room.  
  
He didn't know how long he'd been in his room. All he knew was that when Dakki came in, it was very late already. Dakki sat on the edge of his bed and stroked his fair.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to surprise you. You don't like feeling depressed, do you, Bou-chan?" Dakki said softly. Fukki turned around and stared at Dakki, who remained stroking hisawesomehair. (C: ♥♥)  
"Dakki...sorry for worrying you.... and not being the son you wanted," Fukki murmured. Dakki's eyes became misty again.  
"No. You are the son I wanted," Dakki said warily. "I'm sorry, Fukki. I'll try to be a better mother. I ask for little, but as long as you stay happy and still call this a 'home', then nothing else matters." Dakki smiled. She leaned down and kissed Fukki somewhere around the middle of his mattered hair. "Happy 15th birthday, Fukki-chan. Come down. It's never a birthday unless you ate my peach cake. Fugen's staying overnight. But don't eat too much! You'll get heartburn, and there's still school tomorrow!" Dakki jumped off Fukki's bed and walked toward the door. She turned and smiled. "Come on, Fukki! Fukki!"  
"All right, already, mother! I'm coming!"  
Perhaps he's already a mighty peach tree. There was something beautiful and golden about life after all, just like his mother.  
  
C: Ka ka ka ka ka ka ka!!! My first Houshin fanfic is a total screw up! You can holler all you want at me...but still, some reviews would be nice. Houshin Engi is the property of Ryu Fujisaki, the weird manga-ka whom I worship...because if it haven't been for Fujisaki-sensei creating Fukki, then my emotion would have still remained as much as a teaspoon could hold! KA KA KA KA KA!!!  
Watch out for my next Houshin fanfic...which would be a shonen ai! Fuh fuh fuh fuh fuh 


End file.
